ALF: Wings of Change
by ANW2004
Summary: Sequel to Home Away From Home: Extended Ending. The Shumways Have To Find Delivery Plane From Cantfayl To Have Nice Safe.
1. The Journey Begins

**This is the First Chapter of ALF: Wings Of Change. It's only an Animated Series-verse.**

 **There's The Story of The Colonel Cantfayl That Rides the Plane. He Believes He Wasn't Crashed Too Far.**

 **Then, The Plane Flew Away.**

 **ALF**

Wings of Change

 **Meanwhile. It's Snowing in Melmac. Princess Alice That Who is a Melmacian That Had tan fur,Brown Hair,sliver-pink dress and boots. She's a Same Age as Flo Shumway. Her Son Lucas That Had Brown Fur For Same Color For Gordon's,Green-Yellow Shirt And Black Boots And Same Age as Curtis Shumway.**

 **They've Walked.**

Lucas: "Alice"

Alice: "we are going to see delivery Plane"

 **Then, At The Shumway's House, Augie is Hiding in the Future Couch Shivering All Over And Then, Gordon Came.**

Gordon: "Augie, it's your safe place"

Augie: "I'm not sure if I have to go"

Gordon: "come on"

 **Then, Gordon and Augie Walked To Another Room That Saw Already Happen.**

Gordon: "Augie, That's the winter coat and winter boots"

Augie: "Whoa"

Gordon: "that was nice. Try this on"

 **Later. Augie Had winter coat and winter boots that she could fit.**

Gordon: "that's awesome"

Augie: "Oh My"

 **Then, Gordon now wearing a winter coat and winter boots as he and Augie could go. He found Curtis Wearing a winter coat and winter boots.**

Curtis: "I'm ready"

 **Curtis Had Followed Gordon and Augie That Found Flo Suddenly Wearing Her winter coat as she looked at the mirror. Curtis viewed That Found Flo's winter boots.**

Curtis: "Found it!"

 **And Perfer That Flo Now Following Curtis, Gordon and Augie And Just Found Bob seems to be wearing winter coat on and he had found winter boots.**

Curtis: "Found it Again!"

 **Then, Bob had now following Flo,Curtis,Gordon and Augie To Get Start Their Journey And Then They Out For Snowy Day But It's snowfall begin.**

Gordon: "Oh. I got any begin their journey"

Bob: "son, your journey would begin with us"

Gordon: "Okay. Everybody follow me"

 **They Followed to Begin Their Journey. Then, They Walked Slowly In The Snowy-grounds.**

Gordon: "Uh Okay. I had no way to find delivery plane"

Flo: "Oh! That can't find this plane?"

Gordon: "No. this can't be true"

Bob: "son, are you okay?"

Gordon: "I'm fine"

 **Then, They Walked Continually In the snowstorm. Curtis, Augie,Harry and Neep Are Shivering Suddenly Which They Need To Wear.**

Bob: "awww. What's wrong, buddy?"

 **Neep Whimpered Slowly.**

Bob: "I think you need to have dog boots"

 **Neep surprisedly jumped.**

 **Then Later, They've Walked Which Wearing Winter Coat And Boots. So They've need to get the Safe Place.**

Curtis: "That's Too Cold! I gotta get this place safe"

Augie: "just carry"

Gordon: "that's exactly freaking me out"

 **And then They got into the Safe Place.**

 **To Be Continued.**


	2. Snowstorm

**This Chapter Continues.**

 **The Safe Cave is a New Home for Melmacians.**

 **Meanwhile, Which They Have New Home.**

Gordon: "I Missed these Days"

Augie: "I let these for new home"

Flo: "hmph"

Gordon: "I know who these days To there?"

 **Then, They Have To Sleep In our New home. Later in the morning, snowfall is still. Then, the Shumways are walking.**

Curtis: "I can think we understand Suddenly"

Augie: "Yeah, we have to think believe the snow is falling again"

Bob: "Uh? I think we know to get start slowing soon"

Flo: "after the season Backstage of snow starts again it'll probably come Continue Journey"

Gordon: "that's my sweetie"

 **Then, Those Boots Are Footprints On a Snowy ground.**

Flo: "we just gonna made this"

Bob: "Yep, I knew it"

 **Then, They Walked Slowly.**

Flo: "we gonna think it's sure to get cool off?"

Gordon: "but mom, I need me help to get cool off"

 **Then, They Walked Slowly And slower then, they spend walking. Then, they run into it.**

 **Then, Flo Gasped.**

Flo: "I Lost Anything"

Bob: "Okay"

 **Then, They Run Across the Snow Hills.**

Curtis: "Quick!"

 **Then, They Stopped Right Here.**

Gordon: "Uh? They Stopped at The Right Way..."

Flo: "I don't think so"

Gordon: "keep in mind, Flodust"

 **Meanwhile, They Walked Into The New Cave And They Go To Sleep For night.**

 **to Be Continued.**


	3. Captured

**This Chapter Continues.**

 **In The Morning. Flo Woke Up In Suddenly Freezing Cold And She Got Up And Walk Slowly.**

 **then, the Shumways Walked Slowly In The snowstorm. They continue slowly walking.**

Flo: (panting) "What's That?!"

Bob: "that's a snowstorm. I think they're cold"

 **Then, Flo Stepped To a Snow Ground And She Is Shocked.**

Flo: "No!"

Bob: "shhhhh!"

Gordon: (giggles) "I think we are such amazing and classy"

Augie: "I cannot See the Sky"

Curtis: "that's the season of winter"

 **Then, They Decided Running Into The Polyester islands covered in snow in it. Then, Flo Slipped,Screaming And Thud. Bob ran to her and then, King Tiger and princess tiger captures Flo Away From the polyester and Gets Sent to Tigerville Which in Melmac.**

 **then, Augie Started Sobbing Over Her Mother.**

Gordon: "Augie, What's wrong?"

Augie: "My Mother got kidnapped by tigers!" (Crying loudly)

Curtis: "Augie, why are you crying?"

 **Augie Screamed And Cried Over.**

Gordon: "Augie, you don't have to cry over you. We'll rescue my mom"

 **Then, Bob,Curtis,Augie And Gordon Walked.**

Curtis: "what are they going?"

Gordon: "to rescue my mom"

 **Then, At tigerville, The king and princess tiger had put down on Flo Shumway.**

Princess Tiger: "are we sure to turn down the ground?"

King Tiger: "Yes! How We Supposed To Do That"

 **Then, Many Tigers are Seen.**

Flo: (gasp) "Why! Why!"

King Tiger: "shut up!"

 **At the Polyester covered in snow in it.**

 **as Bob,Curtis,Augie And Gordon Walked.**

Bob: "why would we try something?"

Augie: "something's been happening?"

Curtis: "Who's going to?"

 **At Tigerville, Princess wants Flo to give something a food.**

Princess Tiger: "here's your food" (giggles)

 **Flo Looked At Piece of Meat and She Eats it.**

Flo: "mmmmmm! Yummy!" (Burp) "Oops!"

Princess: (smiled and giggled) "Okay"

 **At Snowygrounds, Gordon,Curtis,Augie And Bob Are Searching For Flo.**

Bob: "i wish it would kind to find her"

Augie: "I hope so"

Curtis: "I Know How is this"

Gordon: "I like my own"

 **Then, Princess Zelda the Tiger Picked Flo Up To Find Bob.**

 **Then, Back To Them.**

Bob: "I wish I would"

Gordon: "you too"

 **Then, princess threw Flo at Bob's chest and Dropped Into a Ground.**

 **Then, Bob Usually Hugged Flo.**

Bob: "flo? Is that you?"

Flo: "Okay. I have been captured by tigers that I don't want to be captured"

Bob: "awwwwww"

 **Then, Gordon,Augie And Curtis Ran And Least Smiled.**

 **Then, They Walked To Our Journey Again.**

Flo: "I Know To Be Coming Here"

Bob: "I Know Sweetie, I wanted to show how it is"

Gordon: "but dad got a great idea"

 **To Be Continued.**


	4. Final Fight

**This is The Return Of The Larson Petty,Eggbert And King Petty.**

 **The Journey Continues. The Delivery Plane Flies. Then, The Shumways Walked. Then We Hear Bob's Tummy Growling.**

Bob: (giggles) "That was my tummy"

Flo: "what does it mean Feed me?"

Bob: "that means we're looking for food"

Gordon: "Yeah"

Augie: "Get it Right"

Curtis: "a Ha!"

 **Flo And Bob Looked Shocked.**

Curtis: "But Mom And Dad, I Need my Help"

Flo: "Curtis, what are you doing?"

 **Then, we hear Larson Petty shouting.**

Curtis: "It's the Petty!"

 **Larson,Eggbert and King Petty Ran To Them And Then, Flo And Bob becomes wrath** **and anger. They run and use and rescuing Curtis when Larson,King and Eggbert chasing Curtis.**

Flo: "Curtis, Get Over Here now!"

 **Then, a shout of King Petty Says.**

King Petty: "I'm gonna Kill you!"

 **Then, What Gordon use his snowball to hit villains. He hit King Petty and fell into a mountain.**

Larson Petty: "I'm going to stop you!"

 **Gordon threw a snowball at Larson Petty by causing it to Throwing Into a mountain.**

Eggbert Petty: "I'll fight you when i shout it!"

 **Gordon threw the last snowball at him and Eggbert falls into cliff by screaming.**

 **Curtis stopped by.**

Curtis: "Quick!"

 **The Shumways are Growling.**

 **Then, They Walked To a Other Journey And Has To Find Delivery Plane.**

Flo: "What Happened?"

Bob: "I thought they are Got Out there"

Curtis: "huh?"

 **Then, They Looked Up And Then, They Run.**

Gordon: "we have to get there"

 **They Nearly Starting To Run Fast Quickly.**

Augie: "Come On!"

Curtis: "there's no where to see this Plane"

 **Then, The Shumways Begin On Running to logboard, hopped in and goes logsledding. There's Neep and Harry in the logboard.**

Curtis: "woohoo!"

Neep: "Neep! Neep!"

 **Then, They Continue Logsledding On Adventure.**

Gordon: "we gotta do something!"

Harry: "Yeah! Yeah! That Birds are wild!"

 **Then, They set off to down into the snow-grounds.**

Curtis And Augie: "woohoo! Wow!"

 **Then, They Got Out Of The Logboard. Harry and Neep are Now On Safe.**

Gordon: "thank you very much"

Curtis: "awesome idea, Mister Gordon"

Bob: "now we have to find princess and lucas for now on"

Flo: "that's great!"

 **Then, They Run To The Other Line And Princess and Lucas.**

Flo: "hey, how are you today?"

Princess Alice: "Good"

Flo: "that's nice"

Lucas: "how about this?"

Bob: "you see Augie, Curtis And Gordon right there. This is the way we live here"

 **Then, They Saw Delivery Plane Showed Up.**

Gordon: "Look! It's a Delivery Plane"

Augie: "Wow"

 **Then, they waved to Cantfayl to say Hi.**

Cantfayl: "hello, Shumways"

Gordon: "Hi, Colonel Cantfayl"

 **Then, The Plane Flies Around the Circles.**

Bob: "it's a Plane, Flo, Look!"

Flo: "It's a Plane!"

 **The Plane Flies Off.**

 **to be Continued.**


	5. Ending

**This is the Original Ending of Wings of Change.**

 **Meanwhile, Flo,Bob,Augie,Curtis,Gordon,Harry and Neep are Walking Slowly In The Dawn of The Snow.**

Flo: "I don't know these things"

Curtis: "we have to go home"

 **They Continue Walking.**

Gordon: "That Hasn't Able Control Some Bad Places That I Can Help"

Flo: "Something Needs To Go"

Bob: "and I wanna go in"

Augie: "I got a command here"

Curtis: "Let's try this"

 **They Actually Nearly Coming Home. The Plane is Flying Over the center and then, They Walked Slowly To Continue.**

Gordon: "should wanted to get anything will?"

Curtis: "shouldn't need to do that"

 **Then, They Came Home And They Known As Their Pets Are Now Feeding.**

Gordon: "nice home, Curtis"

Curtis: "Yeah we are"

 **At night, They're now having dinner and they eat. Then at Gordon's Room at 12:00 AM, Gordon is now going to bed and getting some sleep.**

 **now at Curtis' room, curtis is going to Bed and getting some sleep Started.**

 **At Augie's Room, Augie Got Into Bed And Got Some Sleep.**

 **so At parents' bedroom. Flo is sleeping in bed but bob is talking in.**

Bob: "I should never focus all the way long" (sigh) "we never got all things we do"

 **Then, he's now going to sleep.**

 **Then Window zooms Out Through the House Which Outside is Now Snowing Again.**

 **The End.**


End file.
